


Then Came You

by sincerelybummie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Drama & Romance, F/M, Founding of Konoha, Haruno Sakura-centric, Incarnation & Reincarnation, Multi, Sage Mode! Sakura, Strong Haruno Sakura, Uchiha bashing, Uchiha! Sakura, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelybummie/pseuds/sincerelybummie
Summary: Nothing good came out of being an Uchiha, but then came you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the idea and concept that in Sakura's previous life, she was an Uchiha and that is why she is so good at genjutsu in the current Narutoverse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I done did it again.
> 
> enjoy!

"Memories etched between the passing seasons. Among them, I remember the first day that I saw you."

* * *

It took one swipe of a sword to make her father fall.

 

Her father stands there in shock before he falls to his knees, looking back and forth between the wound on his chest that is spilling out blood and the sword that caused it. The Sharingan in his eyes stop spinning, it will be the last time she ever saw the pretty pattern again, and revert back to his warm dark orbs that she loved so much. His eyes then travel up to stare up at the blade's owner, a man she knows for certain she heard her father call 'little brother'. His brother lifted up the blade high in the air and she now sees that his own sharingan is activated, spinning to capture the moment where metal meets flesh. With the Sword raised, her father- Toshiro- has accepted his fate.

Her father is now looking past her uncle and looking straight at her, watching her struggle against the hold another Uchiha had on her. She's beaten and bruised and blood is dripping out of her mouth, but he knows it isn't hers. He had watched his daughter bite into the flesh of one of the Uchiha. Had bitten so hard that she tore flesh and ripped it right off the limb. Toshiro's little blossom was not a weak child, not with a father like him and a mother like hers. The little girls breath hitched when their eyes locked and for a moment she stopped struggling against the man holding her back, reaching out a hand to him. Reaching out to her father, begging and screaming with tears running down her face for him to stand up and fight; To save her. 

Toshiro can not fight any longer and he doesn't expect his daughter to understand that, but she will understand when she's older. When she's a great kunoichi, a greater shinobi than him. He takes in the features of his daughter from the pink hair caked in dirt and dried blood, to her little nose and cut open lip, to green eyes inherited from her mother but were lighter in color and the bruise that will develop around her eye later on. This is how he will remember her and she will remember him like this, smiling at her, sad and apologizing, instead of fighting. More tears fell from her eyes when she realized what was to happen.

_This isn't happening!_

_This_

_isn't                     Happening!_

"I love you, Sakura. Now and always, know that I love you and your mother." And down came the sword in two quick movements upon her father and he collapsed fully to the floor.

It took three swipes of a sword to kill her father.

Sakura's heart stopped and she stopped breathing, jade eyes wide in horror and disbelief. The world slowed down and every thing with it turned gray and she went numb. Then the world was ablaze and her eyes started to burn. The pink haired girl let out a blood curdling scream in pain and struggled more against the man who was restraining her. She wanted to claw her eyes out, the pain was too much and she just wanted them to stop. So, she squeezed her eyes shut. Tight, like the bawled up fists at her sides and tried to will the pain away, to make it stop.

And it did.

But when she opened her eyes, she saw the world in red. Everything was dyed the color red and for a split second she was in awe, letting her eyes roam until she landed on her father's corpse and then her eyes flickered to his killer. He was staring at her with wide eyes but they were quickly replaced back with his icy stare before she register it was shock. They were narrowed at her in a glare and Sakura glared back, growling and seething. The man before had to die, he _must_ die for what he had done. She wants his blood.

She wants _revenge_.

Revenge would have to wait though. The world around the pink haired girl started to spin and she was no longer seeing red. Everything was blurry and fuzzy and then the world went black and she was limp in the enemies hands.

 

Tajima uchiha watched as his niece glared and growled at him with contempt. He ignored the killing intent flowing out of her body in waves in attempt to drown him. Her glare and desire didn't matter. None of that mattered except for the Sharingan that she awakened. Yes, what truly mattered was that her emerald eyes could now activate the sharingan. She now becomes of great importance to him and he orders his fellow clansmen to pick up the girl and carry her back to the Uchiha compound. 

He had great things planned for her.

* * *

 

Shion Uchiha was not pleased with her husband.

 

When he presented the little pink haired girl to her, unconscious and covered in dirt and wounds, she didn't say anything out of fear. Because her stomach twisted in that familiar feeling of dread. She didn't want to know but he told her anyway. Their marriage, like all clan marriages, were not out of love but duty, out of convenience. She knew Tajima loved her greatly, adored her and she told herself she could learn to love the man. And she had, even thought the deepest part of her heart still yearned and loved another. The other he had killed and is now presenting his daughter to her. The marriage between Tajima and Shion had crumbled because of his inferiority and god complex and greed. And she will refuse to fall with him.

_smack!_

A harsh slap was delivered right across his cheek. Shion took the child from her husband and clutched her close to her body, her own sharingan activated as rage filled her. The was a red hand print on his cheek that took the hit and Tajima didn't say anything. He stared at the floor so hard that he could burn holes through it if he could. Fists clenched, he gritted his teeth and finally looked up at his wife only to stumble a bit backwards in shock at how the tomoe of her sharingan took a different pattern; Pin wheels.

"You, Tajima Uchiha, are a fool!," the uchiha matriarch spat, shaking in angers purest form. "You have signed your death warrant. Be prepared to fall, _alone._ I refuse to stand by a foolish leader such as yourself any longer. Have you no heart? How heartless could you be to kill your own _brother!_ And you dare bring his daughter to our home-to me! Do you know what that means, Do you know what you have just done!?" She was screaming at him and she knows that her fellow clansmen could hear her, but she didn't care. He didn't say anything to her and that made Shion even angrier. "You have cursed us, me, your children and your clansmen. I hope you're satisfied."

Shion yelled for her servants and they rushed into the room at their mistresses call and she told them to prepare a room for their new permanent resident. They hesitated for a moment before compiling, looking back between their Mistress and Master and the small body she was holding so tightly. They bowed down to both of them before shuffling out to prepare the room and left the two in complete silence. 

The black haired woman had calm down enough that her sharingan had deactivated, but she was still greatly angered. With Sakura in her arms, she readjusted her in her arms so she won't fall and walked passed her husband to the door, making sure she bumped his shoulder with hers harshly. She slid the door open and stopped at the threshold, looking over her shoulder to stare at her husband who's hands were once again fists at his sides as he hung his head low. 

"I hope you're prepared to die." Shion was satisfied when he stiffened and his body started to shake, whether in sadness at finally understanding what he has done or in anger for her contempt at him, she did not care but she took great enjoyment in seeing him like that-vulnerable and human.

She will enjoy his fall from grace.

* * *

Shion would later call in one of her clan's healers, Kaede, late into the night to see to Sakura's wounds.

 

Kaede was an old woman but someone she trusted greatly and although the woman would not pry into the private life of her clan's leaders, she left her ear open to the woes of her matriarch. Kaede's healing faltered when her mistress told her the identity of the girl, looked at the young woman in disbelief, to find if this was just a cruel joke Shion was playing but she found nothing but red swollen eyes and tears streaming down her face. The old woman swallowed thickly and went back to healing and cleaning up the wounds of her former apprentices daughter.

Kaede and Shion both undressed and redressed Sakura in a simple kimino and laid the poor back down to rest. Kaede got up and bowed to her mistress and was about to make her leave before she was stopped halfway through the door by the younger woman's voice. "Do not tell anyone, you'll be the only who knows besides Tajima and I know that man wouldn't dare say a word." Shion was still looking at the little girl. Kaede slid the door shut and kneeled a few feet from the Matriarch. "Yes, m'lady." There was a few moments of silence before she spoke up again and the poor old woman was not ready for the news. 

"It seems, from how much more chakra my sharingan took and the shock and terror in Tajima's eyes, it has evolved. I have the Mangekyō."

"But you did not see Toshiro die, m'lady."

"I know," she whispered softly and her hands on her lap fisted her elegant kimino. "I know that, but how can you explain this." Kaede stiffened and eyes narrowed at her mistress's sharingan and the pin wheel shape it took. She watched it spin before Shion closed her eyes and deactivated it, eyes turning back to the brown that they were. "I understand. I will not tell anyone." Kaede bowed to her and Shion gave her a curt nod before focusing her attention back on the sleeping Sakura. "I also need you to tell the clansmen, that this girl is my daughter. Tajima's and I flesh and blood. A hidden secret. I trust you can come up with a reason why we had to hide her and why she is here now."

"Of course, is that all Shion-sama?" The Matriarch nodded and Kaede bowed once again before leaving her mistress alone, looking at her sadly as she slid the door shut and told the maids and servants to not disturb the mistress for the rest of the night. She needed time to mourn.

When the door slid shut and she knew Kaede was gone, the brown eyed matriarch allowed herself to take hold of Sakura's little hand within her own. She let herself squeeze it as she bowed her head low to the little girl and begged for her forgiveness. Shion apologized over and over and all through the night to Sakura, never leaving her side. Her heart went out to the pinkette and she sobbed for her.

For the rest of the night, she cried for both of their losses

* * *

 

Sakura woke up with a sore throat and a dry mouth.

 

She grabbed the pitcher next to her and drank straight from it desperately and greedily, water trickling down the corners of her mouth and when she was finished placed it back on its tray and breathed heavily. Her stomach grumbled in hunger and right on cue, the door to the room slid open and came in a woman in the prettiest kimino she has seen carrying a tray of food. She placed it right in front of the girl and took a seat on the floor next to her. The woman ordered the door to be closed and to be left alone for now, the maids bowing and doing so. 

The woman was beautiful with the blackest hair she had ever seen that was done in a intricate half up-half down hair style with a flower comb put perfectly on the side of the bun. The rest of the hair that wasn't up in the bun curled nicely at the end and reached passed her shoulders to her waist. But what Sakura found the prettiest were her hazel eyes. The pretty lady smiled at her and she flushed in embarrassment and started to eat the food in front of her. Half way through her meal, the lady spoke to her.

"My name is Shion Uchiha," her voice was soft and made Sakura stop eating and stare at her with a mouthful of food. "What is your name?" Sakura swallowed and placed her chopsticks downs. "Sakura." she replied.

"How old are you?"

"Seven."

Shion's eyes flickered with an unreadable emotion and her posture tightened but she didn't say anything. Sakura went back to eating and Shion only spoke again after she was done. It gave the Matriarch enough time to take in the sight of Sakura. She was small for a seven year old, a little on the thin side but she was adorable none the less. "You have pretty eyes." Sakura looked up at her in surprise and touched her eyes and then she looked down at her lap. "Thank you. My mom gave them to me..." The green eyed girl trailed off before she fell silent and Shion watched as she fisted the sheets that covered her. The older woman heard the little girl's breath hitch before she spoke.

"I'm not going to be able to see mama again, am I?" Shion's heart shattered even more at how broken she sounded.

"No. I'm sorry."

"Papa He- He's really gone? Papa's dead, right?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"I want to see mama. I want my Mama," Sakura was breathing hard and her body was shaking as she started to sob, fisting the sheets tightly. "I miss papa, I want my papa back." Emerald eyes leaked tears as she wailed and gasped through her tears, crying and calling out for her dead father and a mother she won't see again. Shion's own eyes became glossy with her own tears and did nothing as she let the poor girl cry her heart out. She didn't have the right to console her, she felt she was just as responsible for Toshiro's death. So she watched, hazel eyes full of tears but none of them ever falling.

"I-I want t-t-to go h-h-home!"

 

 

 

Sakura cried herself to sleep and Shion cleared away the tray of empty dishes and passed it on to one of the maids and closed herself off from the world to stay by Sakura's side once more. Once again she is kneeling next to the pinkette and wipes away the tears that still spill from her eyes and runs her fingers through the little girl's hair, gently untangling the knots and massaging her scalp. The Uchiha Matriarch hummed softly and placed her new daughter's, whether Sakura liked it or not, on her lap. 

Humming and combing through her hair, until Sakura wakes up again, she will continue to whisper to her her apologies and promises. Promises that Shion will help her and train her, because she is no fool. She saw underneath the tears that flooded out of her niece's jade eyes, the revenge that has already started to brew. The hatred hidden in the depths of sea foam eyes. And she will help her, because this is her fate and she only hopes that she could protect her sons from Sakura's curse.

To not kill off the offspring of an enemy that you murdered is to welcome death in your home.

And the Uchiha's will suffer because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have fun with how one can have the Mangekyo since it says that you have to see your precious person die, but who says not hearing about it can't evoke the same reaction. gotta love fanfiction. 
> 
> Anyway, Shion will play an important roll in the upcoming chapters and in Sakura's life. And I'm tired of All the Mothers dying and the Fathers are still alive. Not this time. This Mom will live way pass this Father. You better believe it.
> 
> okaybye.♡


	2. Them and Her.

"Memories etched between the passing seasons. Among them, I remember the first day that I saw you."

* * *

Madara is the eldest at eleven, followed by Izuna who was nine, Sakura herself at seven, Inari at Six and the twins, Makoto and Sōsuke, at five.

 

This is what Shion told her it had to be if she wanted to stay alive. But Sakura would rather be dead than pretend to be someone else’s daughter, especially the daughter of her father’s murderer.

Shion could see the inner tormoil of the girl's eyes underneath those sea foam eyes. And if she could, she would. If she could, she would take the little green eyed girl back home, back home to her mother who was waiting for a husband and child that will never return. Because one was killed unjustly and the other taken as an Uchiha prisoner. And if the mother of five did help - and help she did want - she will not be spared of punishment by her husband and the elders. And her children will suffer for it too. A Selfish choice and guilt heavy on her shoulders, this was the only thing she could do.

With Sakura’s sharingan activated so early, before any of her sons as well, she’s a valuable pawn to Tajima in keeping the head family’s blood line pure. Hazel eyes looked sadly towards the girl. Toshiro was the strongest Uchiha, but he wanted peace and was overlooked as heir. His desire to stop the war and propose a treaty with the Senju, to end the continuous slaughter of young children in a senseless war, was a sign of weakness for the Elders and his father and went against everything that made them Uchiha. Uchiha lived for battle, they excelled in it and thrived in it. Who was he to take what they were born to do?

So, his little brother was chosen instead. Always in his brother’s shadow, the current clan head sought out to rub it in his elder brother’s nose who was superior, but Toshiro did not care. No longer an heir and no longer responsible to upheld the expectations of one, he packed his things and decided to travel. Travel far from this war and find peace. His father did not stop Toshiro, only asking him that if a time came that the Uchiha need him, he will return to her. He agreed. He could not stop his son from leaving. No one could.

The only reason Tajima was able to kill Toshiro was because of Sakura. And he knows it. Sakura was Toshiro’s weakness and the girl knew it as well. And now with his deceased brother’s daughter in his hands, she knows Tajima plans to marry her to Madara(something that won’t be revealed to Madara until he’s of age and something Shion prevent). Plans to use her as nothing but a breeding machine for the blood that is running through her veins.

Shion won’t allow it though.

Sakura _especially_ , won’t allow it.

“Darlings,” she pushes the pink haired girl in front of her, hands on her shoulders and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Her sons look at her and then at the girl standing before them. Shion knows that they heard the news. The twins have barely contained excitement, A blush covers Inari’s cheeks as he shyly looks between the floor and Sakura’s face and her eldest children, Madara and Izuna, are sizing her up. “This is Sakura. She is your imouto,” Shion points a perfectly manicured finger to Madara and Izuna. “And Inari, Makoto and Sousuke, she is your Ane.” She lowers her hand and smiles at the boys and Sakura, warm and wide. It makes Sakura sick and uncomfortable and she starts to fidget because of it.

“I hope you guys treat your sister nicely. You are _family_ , after all.”

The pinkette clutched her stomach and felt the bile rise in her throat but she forced it down. She forced a small smile on her face, one that looked shy and awkward, which wasn’t too hard. Sakura had to play along.

Even if it killed her.

*

 

Madara is no fool, the youngest of five siblings might be naive and stupid enough to believe this lie so easily, but he does not. Izuna doesn’t either.

He doesn’t question it, doesn’t want to be on the receiving end of a lecture of worse, the anger of his father if he dared question the authenticity. So he keeps quiet, him and Izuna both, and plays along. The oldest two of the five brothers are wary of her, they don’t accept her like their younger siblings do. They don’t enjoy the company or seek it either like their younger brothers do.

Madara knows Sakura isn’t his sister.

None of the facts that the adults have been telling him line up and he can see it in his mother's eyes, the way that there is a hidden sadness lurking between her hazel eyes and how fake her smile is when people tell her how beautiful her Sakura is and how difficult it must have been to be separated from her child for all these years. As future clan head, he has to be observant of these things. To read people so he'll be able to know who to trust and who will betray him.

His charcoal eyes flicker towards the pink haired girl, flustered as the twins cling on to her and beg for her to come and play with them. She is a stranger in their home and threat to his family. For all he knows, she could be an enemy in disguise and that does not sit well with him. His brothers and mother are what matter most to him. Madara's eyes narrow and he glares at the girl. He will not trust nor accept her. 

Even if he finds her pretty and green eyes memorizing.

* * *

 

Madara makes his distaste in her known.

And Sakura could care less about a spoiled Uchiha brat And that just makes him hate her more.

They are standing before each other, Madara towering over her by a few inches as they both glare at each other. It’s been like this since she entered their lives six months ago and if Sakura could be honest, she enjoys this hostility with Madara that they both share. With Madara, she can express her hatred towards the Uchiha openly and the clansmen will chuckle and coo at the sibling "quarrel". She means what she says, when she tells Madara that she hates him and Sakura doesn't know if he's noticed, but there is hesitance in his retort after her proclamation. She sees it in his charcoal eyes, the small flash of hurt when she tells him that and emerald eyed girl notes it down mentally that Madara doesn't truly hate her like she hates him and the rest of the Uchiha. And it makes her think that maybe she doesn't really hate Madara, but the situation caused by his family.

She hates living with them and playing pretend.

Pretending she isn’t slowly dying inside and crying for her mother and father. Pretending to be a big sister to three boys who look so much like the man that killed her father- their own father ( _I’ll kill him, I’ll kill him Destroy everything he holds dear_ ) that she has to dig her nails into her palms so hard that they start to bleed. She doesn’t want to hurt them. The innocence that radiate off of them, she wants to protect it. Even if it hurts her like no other. Inari, Makoto and Sōsuke truly believe she is their flesh and blood- their elder sister. It’s killing her because she likes the boys. If she had to stay against her will in here, she’s happy that she has the three to keep her company.

But she enjoys the thought of causing them suffering way more than trying to play nice and protect them and she doesn’t stop the change that this hatred is doing to her. It scares yet thrills her and she doesn’t know what she’ll do, but she can't wait in _what_ it could do. Her stomach twists uncomfortably (she doesn't want to her them but hatred consumes that emotion) and her eyes start to burn that she has to squeeze her eyes shut and clench her fists tightly. She then addresses her elder “brother.”

“Move, Madara-onīsan.” She speaks through her teeth, calm yet forceful. Her hands are itching for a fight. To land a hit on him like she did a couple days a go in their sparring session but, then she remembers the beating Tajima gave her. The wound on her back has not fully healed yet and it throbs at the memory. Sakura doesn't want to get hit again and holds her self back.

“You’re the one in my way, imouto.” It’s mocking, the titles they call each other and there’s a sadistic smirk on his lips when she opens her eyes and mouth to say something but stops when she realizes their proximity (so he thinks). There’s a flash of hurt behind her eyes before Sakura is looking down and steps to the side, allowing him to pass. She doesn’t say anything when he tries to speak with her or throws a derogatory remark at her and he’s disappointed. Frowning, he continues heading towards the council meeting room, looking over his shoulder to look back at the girl.

Madara pretends he doesn’t see her quivering, shaking with each step as she heads towards her room. He tells himself that he doesn’t see the small tear that fell from her eyes and pretends he didn’t hear the small sniffles either. Madara also pretends he doesn’t notice how attuned he has become towards her, to notice her slightest movements or shift in emotions. With that, he pushes the sudden guilt (maybe he was too mean? was his glare that scary?) and worry down into the furthest parts of his being.

Madara hates her (why does he hate her actually?) Even if she’s pretty and he is now worried (he told himself to stop), he hates her.

He hates her because Sakura’s his sister and he’s not supposed to think of her as nothing more than that.

He’s not supposed to like her.

 

*

 

In the six months that she has been living here and playing along with Madara's little game of _who-can-hate-each-other-more_ , she had never really gotten a good glimpse of his face. Actually, Sakura thinks, she remembers little to nothing about how the five brothers look like. The pinkette has been acting robotically and numbly around them for the last six months, not entirely there and going along with practiced motions. So with Madara up close in her face, she finally soaks up his appearance to memory. And it mortifies her. 

Up close, from the shape of his eyes to the slope of his nose to the curvature of his mouth, she felt as if she was staring at a younger version of her father. She can see it in Madara’s own appearance, her father’s. Youthful, with slight eye bags underneath both his eyes that make them see puffy, His long hair in a high ponytail with long pieces to frame either side, sea foam eyes playing back the memory. Sakura is staring at her father’s back and the Uzumaki Clan symbol that is on his clothing. Toshiro turns around to smile at his daughter but it’s no longer his face, but Madara’s. Older, more prominent markings under his eyes that make his eyes stand out and look more puffy that her own father's and he's smiling at her and reaching out towards her to come in for a hug and- Sakura throws up.

She’s crying and sobbing and pukes out both her lunch and breakfast. When she has nothing to throw up anymore, her body continues to retch, trying to find something to spill out. She hopes it’s her heart. Maybe then she can die and be rid of this nightmare.

Her retching stops after some time and she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, checks to see if anyone saw her (no one hadn’t) and continues her way back to her room with a tear stained face and empty stomach. Her body hurts and when she makes it to her room, slides the door close, she collapses on her laid out futon and begins to sob once more.

Sakura hates everything about the Uchiha. Especially the clan heir that will continue to remind her of her late father. Madara is nothing like her father and she curses him for even having his looks. For reminding her that she’s related to him and reminding her of a man that she will always miss more than anything in the world. 

Looking at Madara will always remind of her the things she has lost and the things she can never have.

Her father’s warm smile and gentle hand and her mother’s sweet voice and red hair. Day by day, the Uchiha are slowly killing her and she can’t do anything about it. Sakura doesn’t know how long she can continue her fight alone.

* * *

 

Sakura is eight when she steps on the battlefield to fight against the Senju and she is eight when she saves a young Itama from death. Sakura is eight when she slaughters the Uchiha trying to ambush the boy and she is eight when she meets a silver haired boy with red eyes who pierces her heart. _Literally_. 

The year she turned eight will change Sakura's life forever.

Because that's when Tobirama came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it shouldn’t be a surprise that I would make Sakura half Uzumaki. Where else would she get pink hair? And I just like the thought of Sakura being a sealing master. A pro. Which, she will be later on in this story.
> 
> I hope it wasn’t too fast to say that Madara already has a crush on Sakura, but he did find her pretty when they first met and boys who are mean to girls are always said they do it because they like the girl (it fits Madara perfectly).
> 
> xoxo.


End file.
